


Two of Us

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John Watson, M/M, Sherlock is peaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Two days after solving a case.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Two of Us

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“John!” Sherlock called out in darkness.

John folded himself small next to Sherlock, curling his fingers over longer ones as he swept the damp curls from his forehead with his other hand. “I’m here, love, I’m here.” 

“John,” Sherlock repeated, his voice fretful and small.

“Right here, love,” John whispered, squeezing his hand.

“It’s dark.”

“Yes, it’s not yet dawn.”

“How long?”

“Nearing two days.”

“Oh. Sor-ry.”

“No, I’m sorry for not seeing soon enough that you weren’t all right, that you were knackered and stressed after..” He let his words trail off to not remind him. Cases involving children, even ones with a happy ending, took their toll. 

With his free hand, John gently pressed a cool flannel to Sherlock’s forehead and cheeks. 

“Your fever has been dropping for a few hours now. Do you think you can drink a bit or would you prefer ice chips?”

“Don’t go, water’s fine, stay with me. Please?”

“Hush, not going anywhere.” Leaving the flannel on his forehead, John lifted Sherlock’s head to hold a glass of cool water to his lips. “It’s not cold, been on the nightstand for a while, but it will suit. You’re dehydrated, so you need to replenish what the fever took from you. Just small swallows at first.”

When his head rested on the pillow again, Sherlock sighed, reached out to touch John’s cheek with his fingertips. 

“You were worried.”

John pulled the duvet up over both of them as he lay back against the pillows. It was John’s turn to sigh, not from worry any longer, but from relief. He lifted his arm to welcome Sherlock as he rolled onto his side and lay his head against John’s shoulder. 

“Yes. I missed you.”

“You talked to me, I heard you.”

“I was lonely without you.”

“It’s okay now.”

“No, it’s not, it’s not...okay,” John paused, trying to hide the wobble in his voice, then pressed a lingering kiss to Sherlock’s temple to take a moment to calm his heart. “You can’t keep..you have to start taking better care of yourself. Please?”

“I have you, John. You keep me right, but..I promise to do better.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, John, for you. Only for you.”

“Go to sleep now, love. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“Tea? Toast? Later?”

“Yes, love, tea and toast.”

Sherlock snuggled closer, nuzzling his face against John’s neck.

“TeaandtoastJohnandSherlock,” he murmured in sing-song, and sighed as sleep stole him away. 

John yawned, kissed the still-damp curls. “Two of us. Always two of..”


End file.
